base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomber
|top = 33% |bottom = 33% |front = 33% |sides = 33% |back = 33% |primary_weapon = MK82 |secondary_weapon = 20mm Tail Gun |row12 = Decoy Flares |row13 = Decoy Flares |row14 = |row15 = }} The Bomber is an aircraft in Base Wars and primarily serves to take out players and vehicles with powerful bombs. Being such a large aircraft, the weapon is vulnerable to anti-aircraft weapons and has lumbering agility. The bomber can seat an additional gunner to take out any enemy aircraft behind it. History Note: this history is entirely fictional The Destroyer is a name refering to the BWA-12W Condor medium bomber mass produced by VTX Works. A rather unconventional design with a flying wing design, it allows the vehicle to have a much lower profile length wise. The aircraft can be equiped a variety of bombs depending on the combat requirements and later models added an additional tail gunner to fend off any enemy aircraft in the bomber's blind spot. General Information The Bomber's health is high, though it is still considered somewhat low among aircraft with 2000 health. Along with a inate resistance of 33%, this gives the aircraft increased durability from all incoming damage and can allow the vehicle to survive a few rockets before being destroyed though Anti-Aircraft Turrets would still shred the aircraft within range. The default primary weapon is the MK82 which is a servicable weapon that would be quickly outclassed by later options. The Bomber can also have a gunner who's default weapon is the 20mm Tail Gun and can easily shred any aircraft trailing behind the Bomber though it is rather difficult to hit one should they be taking evasive manoeuvres. The Bomber is one of the fastest vehicles in the game despite its large size traveling at 215 KM/H which allows it to travel across the map rather quickly and despite its size, at lower speeds it can turn surprisingly quickly. However, one of the few weaknessess of the Bomber is that due to its size, it is very slow to turn espeically at top speed. Curiously however the vehicle is surprisingly quick to turn when traveling a its lowest speed possible. Its large size makes it easier to it to get hit by incoming bullets, rockets or tank shells and makes it very vunlerable to the Anti Aircraft turrets. Much like other aircraft, it has the ability to deploy decoy flares as countermeasures agianst lock-on rockets. As with other aircraft that has decoy flares, there is a 20 second cooldown between uses in which the first 5''' seconds no lock-on weapons are able to be locked onto the aircraft. The gunner also has the ability to deploy decoy flares as well which if timed correctly can make the aircraft almost untouchable in the air by such weapons. Loadout slots The Bomber can use a variety of bombs that are primarily designed to obliterate infantry and vehicles, some however are most focused on the rate one could drop bombs or focused entirely on sheer destructive power. The Gunner on the other hand only has access to either a machine gun or a grenade launcher for taking out any aircraft in the bomber's blindspot as well as doing damage to vehicles should there be any. One thing to note is that the bomb's splash damage '''WILL do damage to vehicles and will also stack with the bomb's direct damage. Primary Weapons |-|Tier 1 = The MK82 is a Tier 1 primary weapon of the Bomber and essentially used for carpet bombing. General Infromation The MK82's damage is high, though for a bomb its damage is rather low doing only 1500 direct damage with 1500 splash damage within a large 17m radius. This high damage allows the Bomber to instant kill most players within its sizeable radius with only players wearing the Heavy Armor Suit, Anti-Explode Armor Suit, Basic Armor Suit and Shielded Armor Suit being capable of surviving the splash damage though the latter requires HP boosts from various VIPs or be a significant distance away from the center point. If the bombs hit directly however only the former would survive. While the time it takes for the bomb to drop is determined by the height of where the bomber is flying, the rate it drops its payload is at 240 bombs per minute and with its "magazine" size of 10 it can saturate an area with a significant amount of bombs albeit mostly in a straight line due to the aircraft's poor turning speed. Upon dropping the last bomb, it will take 3''' seconds for the weapon to reload and after which one can continue dropping bombs. This weapon is very effective at doing damage to multiple vehicles should they be within close proximity. When using against infantry, one can slow down the aircraft to its lowest speed possibile and circle the area saturating said area with bombs. This tactic is rather dangerous however because at the lowest speed it increases the chance of getting hit by an infantry rocket as well as Anti Aircraft turrets should the player doing said tactic is in close proximity to the bases. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x1 *Helicopter Carrier: x1 *Battle Tank: x1.5 *Artillery: x1.2 *Jeep and ATV: x1 *Spawn Truck: x0.5 *Navy: x1.2 *Defensive Turrets: x0.33 |-|Tier 2 = The '''120mm Fragmentation bombs is a Tier 2 primary weapon that is unlocked at 5000 Battlescore and is meant to be used primarily against infantry. General Information The 120mm Fragmentation bombs' damage is very high, doing 3500 direct damage and 5000 splash damage within a collosal 30m radius. The high splash damage ensures the no player except those who are wearing the Heavy Armor Suit or Anti-Explode Armor Suit can survive though direct hits may occasionally instant kill them and the large radius means increased change of getting kills with it or even multiple kills should there be multiple players caught within the blast radius. With only 1''' bomb per drop, rate of fire is more or less not a factor. Though because it reloads every '''0.8 seconds, it effectively can drop 75 bombs per minute which is while rather slow means one can effectivley spam bombs at a single target. When using against vehicles, the high direct damage will allow it to do significant damage to vehicles as well as instantly destroying less armored vehicles with a single bomb. Given its relatively low bomb drop rate, one must accurately drop the bombs to ensure the highest amount of damage possible. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x1 *Helicopter Carrier: x1 *Battle Tank: x1.5 *Artillery: x1.2 *Jeep and ATV: x1 *Spawn Truck: x0.5 *Navy: x1.2 *Defensive Turrets: x0.33 |-|Tier 3= The Thermobaric bomb is a Tier 3 primary weapon that is unlocked at 15000 Battlescore and essentially obliterates most vehicles with a single well placed bomb. General Information The Thermobaric bomb's damage is incredibily high, doing a monsterous 7000 direct damage and an equally monsterous 7000 splash damage within a collosal 30m radius. This high damage means no armor save for the Heavy Armor Suit and Anti-Explode Armor Suit will survive if splash damage is only dealt and will instantly kill any player should they get hit directly by one. The bomb's damage towards vehicles is also incredibily high, the splash damage alone is enough to take out most lightly armored vehicles with a single bomb. For more armored vehicles however a direct hit or two would usually be enough to destroy the vehicle. This sheer damage means the bomb is best used agianst a single vehicle. Accuracy is most important for the Thermobaric bomb however because it reloads every 5''' seconds. This large downtime means there is a long time period where the pilot can do nothing but evade incoming fire for those 5 seconds which may be long enough to let a skilled enemy to take out the aircraft. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x1 *Helicopter Carrier: x1 *Battle Tank: x1.5 *Artillery: x1.2 *Jeep and ATV: x1 *Spawn Truck: x0.5 *Navy: x1.2 *Defensive Turrets: x0.33 Secondary Weapons |-|Tier 1= The '''20mm Tail Gun is a Tier 1 Secondary weapon for the bomber and is meant to tackle aircraft or infantry. General Information The 20mm Tail Gun's damage is high for an automatic weapon, doing 250 damage within 100m and dropping tp 187.5 damage at 150m and beyond. This high damage along with relatively high damage multipliers allows the weapon to effecitvely take out any aircraft trailing behind should they try and take advantage of the bomber's blind spot. With a rate of fire of 750 RPM as well as a higher than average bullet velocity of 800 m/s, it can deal the damage rather quickly and accurately. Though with only 40 rounds, the weapon depletes its magazine rather quickly and with a reload speed of 3''' seconds, it would take some time to reload the weapon, long enough for a skilled enemy pilot to destroy the bomber. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.5 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.6 *Battle Tank: x0.3 *Artillery: x0.3 *Jeep and ATV: x0.3 *Spawn Truck: x0.2 *Navy: x0.5 *Defensive Turrets: x0.25 |-|Tier 2= The '''40mm Anti-Vehicle Grenade is a Tier 2 secondary weapon unlocked at 5000 Battlescore and is meant to take out vehicles. General Information The 40mm Anti-Vehicle Grenade's damage is high doing 1500 direct damage and 750 splash damage within a 5m radius. While capable of killing most infantry with direct hits, as the weapon's name suggest it is meant to be used agianst vehicles and as such has increased multipliers to do more damage to such targets especially aircraft, which means a single shot can destroy a Vortex which may surprise most unaware pilots. For its damage however, it's rate of fire is slow at only 90 RPM and with only a magazine size of 6''', accuracy is required to use the weapon effectively, though this is not helped by the bullet velocity of only '''250 m/s. But given that most ground vehicles are rather large and aircraft trailing behind typically fly in a straight line hitting such targets is relatively easy. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.5 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.6 *Battle Tank: x0.3 *Artillery: x0.3 *Jeep and ATV: x0.3 *Spawn Truck: x0.2 *Navy: x0.5 *Defensive Turrets: x0.25 Defense |-|No Armor= No Armor is the default defense option for the Bomber and provides increased protection from any damage General Information Despite the name, the defense option actually does provide some armor as it will reduce all incoming damage by 33%. This by itself makes the vehicle harder to be destroyed by enemy vehicles or infantry rockets. Due to various damage multipliers for the infantry rockets, the increase in damage resistance makes shooting down the Bomber more time consuming than it already it and will require multiple shots from lock-on weapons to even take down especially since the aircraft has the potential of using its decoy flares twice. Vehicle weapons aren't really affected much by the increased resistance though it does allow it to survive anti-aircraft flak for longer. |-|Armor Lv 1= Armor Lv 1 is a defense option that is unlocked at 5000 battlescore and gives more overall resistance when compared to "No Armor". General Information Compared to the "No Armor" option, it provides a damage resistance of 41% from 33%. Even though its only a marginal increase, due to how percentages work it does increase overall resistance by a noticable ammount. Infantry weapons would struggle to make any siginificant damage to the Bomber and lock-on weapons have a much tougher time taking out the Bomber. At this point most vehicle weapons start to noticibly take a longer time to destroy a bomber with Armor Lv 2 and anti-aircraft flak takes longer to even destroy the Bomber. One thing to keep note is that armor piercing weapons will still instantly destroy the Bomber. |-|Armor Lv 2= Armor Lv 2 is a defense option that is unlocked at 15000 battlescore and gives the highest overall damage resistance out of the three. General Information Compared to "Armor Lv 1", Armor Lv 2 provides a damage desistance of 50% from 41%. This makes the vehicle much more resistant to all forms of damage Infantry weapons are effectively useless and lock-on weapons take an absurd amount of shots to even take down a Bomber with Armor Lv 2. Also due to their long reload times or low damage, a pilot may have respawned a new Bomber by the time the Bomber is close from being destroyed. Vehicle weapons also tend to struggle agianst a Bomber with Armor Lv 2. While it will still not stop armor piercing rounds from instantly destroying the aircraft in one hit, it does make it incredibily resistant to other aircraft weapons and especially anti-aircraft flak which would now take much more focus on shooting down a Bomber, long enough to probably escape out of range. Trivia *The model is made by VotexAbrams951 **The model vaguely resembles a B2 Stealth Bomber due to its wing design albeit with a enlarged cockpit, tail gun and vertical stabilizers. *While the model features a bomb bay, it does not contain any bombs let along any pratical space for any bombs to be carried. *The Bomber is the only aircraft that when traveling at its lowest speed will actually cause it to drop in altitude and requires that the aircraft to be pointing slightly upward to fly in a straight line at lower speeds. *It is interesting that the aircraft features a tail gun, which was rather commonm on older WWII era bombers. In modern bombers they rarely if ever have any tail guns installed on them. **The 20mm Tail Gun was based on various ball turrets used on the B-17 Flying Fortress while the 40mm Anti-Vehicle Grenade's barrel is partially inspired by the XM25's barrel. *If one gets directly hit by a bomb, it will more than likely be scored as a "Headshot" though no additional damage is dealt. Getting directly hit will more than likely instant kill the player regardless due to the high damage per bomb. Category:Air Category:Vehicles